Another Daughter
by BlazeScarlet
Summary: Post Sailor Stars and Wings of Serenity. Four months have passed since the battle with Galaxia. Everything is fine and the Sailor Soldiers have returned to their normal lifes for now. That is until Rini returns from the future with a blue hair girl with heart shaped odangos.


Another Daughter

Note: This is a little one shot that follows after Wings of Serenity and Sailor Stars. This introduces new characters and brings back some old ones. I also wanted to tell you that a back story for Wings of Serenity is in the making. I also trying out a new layout idea and I wondering if I should go through with it or not. Tell me what you think. Anyway onto the story.  
-

Four months have passed since the battle with Galaxia and everything was peaceful. The Sailor Soldiers were able to live their normal lives for quite some time. They still transformed to keep remain peace, which was between fighting any left overs monsters from Chaos Galaxia's army of monsters and keeping the peace on the streets. The Sailors Soldiers started to rotate their potrols over the city during night. Sailors Mercury and Venus would go on for one night whilst Sailors Mars and Jupiter would go on another night. The Outer Sailor soldiers did their own thing, Sailors Uranus and Neptune took their patrols serious and spent both the day and night together during patrols and as a couple. Sailor Pluto went back to the Time-gate but she didn't stay for long as Queen Serenity, who goes by Selene now, told her that she didn't have to guard the Time-gate but still goes there every now and again. Sailor Saturn couldn't go out during the night but during the day after school with the other Soldiers she would go on potrol for a while before doing her homework or any other activities.

Selene, Iris and Marcis were able to find a place to stay that close to the Sailor Soldiers of both the Inner and Outer Soldiers and the Soldiers of Princess Iris. Selene and her daughter were able to meet every now and then, having Mother and Daughter time and sometimes Iris would join them too. Selene was able to transform into Super Sailor Moonlight and she would join Princess Iris Sailor Soldiers in battle. Celosia had manged to find a secluded place as she like her privacy but she missed her older Brother and younger Sister, Nephrite and Edelia-Adan. Selene told her that Lady Jupiter was the one who was closet to her older Brother and so volcanic Soldier became friendly with her (Which Lita didn't mind). Sarah decided to take a much needed holiday so she decided to go to England for a week and America for another. She check up on her Niece ,Amara, every now and then as well and was happy for her when she found out that she was in a relationship with Michelle. Armina ,however, couldn't live without her friend and partner. She had spent so many years in solitude that she almost decided to move to a little Hawaiian Island but she was convinced by Iris, Serena and Selene to stay. krissa was reunited with her Daughter, her fellow Starlights and Princess. Princess Kakyuu had greeted her friendly with opened arms and pleasant smiles. Together the Starlights and their Princess were able to restore their home planet in small steps but in the end everything came out fine.

As for Serena and Darien, they were able to have a normal dates without any interruption or any villains trying to take/kidnap them. They told Selene about the future, that they were going to get to married and have a beautiful daughter called Rini and they were going to become the rulers of Crystal Tokoyo. Selene was happy for them and couldn't wait to meet Rini properly this time but that meeting might have to happen in the future. But what shocked her the most was that in the future when her Daughter would be Queen, she could become known as Neo Queen Serenity and Darien would be King Endymion . Selene knew it wasn't going to be easy but she was there for her Daughter every single day, teaching her how to act mature like a Queen and other regal activities when she wasn't doing study sessions with her friends. As for Darien, both the Moon Queen and the future Ice King noticed that Darien didn't have any special powers like the Sailor Soldiers but Marius had agreed to give the Earth Prince how to fight like the warriers in the past and he even manged to teach him how to use the Golden Crystal. It was during these training sessions when the trio had to going into batte together. Serena did call the other girls for help but there wasn't enough time for them to get there.

"Moonlight Queen Silver Healing!" Sailor Moonlight yelled.

The Moon Soldiers's scepter released a purpleish white purification light that surround the enemies. The attack wasn't just for purification but it was similar to Super Sailor Moon's Moon Heart ach. Her power was strong, coming from her own Silver Crystal, but it wasn't enough to take down the enimy. The monsters were winged like with grey scales, a tall green body and a long tail.

"Celestial Moon Cosmos healing escalation!" Celestial Moon yelled.

Like she had done in the battle against Galaxia, Sailor Celestial Moon had sent out pure moonlight white wave of healing in hopes to heal the enemy. But the monster had manged to get away out of position just slightly.

"But how? Urgh... this is frustrating" She moaned.

"Serena dearest don't be disregard. Try another attack" Her Mother advised.

"Right. Celestial Moon Sparkling impulse!"

She held her septor up high and edmitted a gold and white light from it. The light show was able to take down some of the monsters but one of them was still standing. Tuxedo Mask called out a Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber in hopes to finish it off but it will still standing.

"How are we ment to defeat this thing?" Sailor Moonlight " None of our attacks are working"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation"

"Clarity Moon Galatic healing!"

Within a few seconds a purplish silver light and a all to familiar heart attack combined together into a one. It hit the Phage and it was able to remove the monster from the man. He fell onto the ground instently. The trio looked up and saw a all to familiar pink hair girl with white barrettes. In her hair she had two white-bordered red circular accents with pointed white fittings similar to a rabbit's ears. There was a yellow crescent moon on her tiara and three yellow stripes on her pink collar. She had a white sailor suit with translucent winged like pads with a red bow and her brooch on it. Her back bow was long and white. She had two crescent moon insinias on her boots (one on each). Her skirt had a yellow belt and a duplicate heart-shaped brooch. Her skirt was no longer pink as it was white with a yellow and pink border at the bottom.

The other girl was different. While she had the same hair style as Rini, her hair colour was light blue, heart shaped odangos and had the same eye colour as Serena. In her hair she had two white-bordered but with purple circular accents. She had the same yellow crescent on her tiara and yellow stripes but her collar was purple. The same white sailor suit and translucent winged like pads but she had a silver bow and her brooch on it. The same long and white back bow and yellow belt but her skirt was silver with a yellow and purple border. Her boots were silver with two crescent moons insinias on them.

"Mini Moon!" Serena called out upon realizing that it was her Daughter.

"Serena! Darien!" Rini called back.

She ran over to her future parents with the blue haired girl right behind her and quickly braced her future Mother and Father.

"Serena... What happen to your hair?" The future Moon Princess question upon seeing it for the first time.

"I can answer that for you young one. Me and my Sister gave her new powers and it caused her hair to change colour" Sailor Moonlight answered "By the way I am Queen Serenity of the Moon Kingdom but you can call me Selene. I'm your future Grandmother"

"I know that. Things have changed in the future now that your living with my Mama and Papa" Rini pointed out.

"Say Rini... Who's this girl?" Tuxedo Mask asked.

Rini glanced towards the bluenette and gave her look of sympathy. It was oblivious that they didn't know her and it was up to Rini to introduce them. Just not right now though. She wanted the other Sailor Soldiers to hear this too.

"Can we get to the Raye's temple first and call the other Sailor Soldiers? I want them to hear this too" Rini replied.

"Yes"

Serena and Selene had manged to called the girls and Marius and told them to had straight to Cherry Hill Temple. Within the next hour or so everybody had arrived and was eager to hear Serena and Selene's news. The younger girls, mostly Amy and, had noticed a change in Serena's attitude, personalitly and school life. She was no longer a crybaby or a clitz but she still had her little moments every now and then. Both Trista and Selene had explained to the group that Serena was still a teenager and she wanted to have a normal life first before becoming Queen. When the girls had noticed the blue hair child, many of them were asking question like "Who is she?" and "Why did she look like Serena, Selene and Rini?"

"Everybody calm down please" Selene instructed "If you allow the young ladies to talk then I'm sure you will get your anwers"  
Rini and her blue haired friend thank the past Moon Queen just as the group settled down. Iris looked towards her Sister but only received smile and a look that told her to be quiet. Amara glanced towards Michelle and Sarah but said nothing to them. The Sailor Soldier of Uranus couldn't help but wonder why this blue haired girl looked like the future Princess as there was something about her that made her think of Serena and Rini. Where there a possibility that they were related? If so then who's Daughter was she? Serena or maybe Rini's for a distant future.

"Everybody allow me to introduce you to Katelyn Tsukino. She's my Sister" Rini introdiced.

"Heh S-sister" Most of the group, save for the adults and Hotaru who hoped that Rini's Sister would be her friend, exclaimed.

"But how can that be?" Amy asked

"She does look like Rini but her hair..." Raye muttered.

"We thought Neo Queen Serenity had one Daughter?" questioned Lita.

"Now she has two" Mina added.

"I had a feeling that they looked smiler. Right Amara?"

"Yes Michelle"

"Everybody calm down and I will explain every to you" The Sailor Soldier of Pluto said.

Everybody had instently stop as if frozen in time and waited for the Time Sailor Soldier to speak.

"You see at first it looked like Neo Queen Serenity did have one child in the future but that was not true. She had a second Daughter who was only a year younger then the girl we see now. But when the Black Moon Family decided to attack Crystal Tokyo, Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion decided to take their Daughters to Permafrost Kingdom to stay with Queen Iceisity and King Marius" Trista explained.

"Iris and Marius become King and Queen of their own Kingdom in the future by the Moon" Katelyn added " Yuki wanted to come with us but her Mother wouldn't allow it"

"Who's Yuki?" Celosia had to ask.

"Iceisity and Marius's Daughter so that means she's Iris and Marius Daughter" Rini answered.

Both Iris and Marius blushed. They wanted to say something but no words were coming out of their mouths. They just turned away from each other, embarrassed.

When Trista had finished, everybody looked towards Serena and Darien. The Sailor Soldiers, save for Iris and her team, knew that in the future Serena and Darien would become Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion and that also ment that Neo Queen Serenity would have a Daughter as well. But Serena was speechless. She was going to have another Daughter as well as Rini but if they were staying with her Family for a while then did it mean that Katelyn was like Rini? She loved Rini always but sometimes she hated it when the Pink haired girl was mean to her and she in return hated it when she acted childish to her back.

"Katelyn are you like Rini" She dared to ask just as she stared at her blue eyes.

"No if anything she is much like you" Rini answered for her Sister.

Serena sighed and instantly walked over to her future Daughter. Yes, she could see much of her younger self in the girl (save for the hair and her heart shaped Odangos)

"Welcome to 20th centery Katelyn dearest"

Serena opened her arms and pulled her Daughters in for a hug. She wanted to hug Katelyn the most but she decided to give both her Daughters a hug at the same time. Darien did the same after and everybody else greeted the future Moon Child a warm welcome. In the coming weeks everybody saw Katelyn as a allie and friend. She learn from Amy, Lita, Michelle and Trista the essentials of life like studying (to everyone surpise Katelyn, despite being like her Mother, liked studying), cooking, Art and History. Amara did her best to keep the future Moon Princess safe and Katelyn became friends with Hotaru fast. She stayed away from Raye and Mina as she feared the Sailor Solier of Mars's temper and she knew that the Sailor Soldier of Venus was a bad influence. Both Darien and Serena gave their two future Daughters both lovely affection (unlike last time when it was only Rini in this timeline) Selene returned to her Motherly instint and doted on her future grandchildren as if they were her own and Iris had asked them many times for stories about her own child. The rest of the Sailor Soldiers (Iris's team) treated the future Moon Princess as one of their own, enjoying their company and often played with both of them. Katelyn mostly warmed up to Armina while Rini warmed up to Sarah. And yet both Serena and Darien couldn't help but wonder if this new change was for the better or worse. After all they had another child to look after. Even if she was just like her mother.


End file.
